pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heatran
Heatran (Japanese: ヒードラン Hiidoran) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Heatran appears to be a tortoise that with gray and orange spots on it along with a reddish-brownish color. Heatran also has metal bangles on all four of its legs, four metal claws attached to its feet, an iron mask and orange eyes, and also possesses gray and yellow spots all over its body along with a gray underside. Special abilities Heatran has the ability Flash Fire and the Dream World ability Flame Body. Flash Fire allows it to be unaffected by -type moves and powers up its Fire-type moves instead when hit by a Fire-type move. Flame Body may give the player's Pokémon a 30% chance of being burnt when attacking Heatran with a physical move contact. It is also the only Pokémon that can learn the move Magma Storm. Evolution Heatran does not evolve. Game Info Pokémon Diamond and Pearl It lives at the top of Stark Mountain. You can encounter Heatran by going to the top of Stark Mountain with a trainer named Buck so that you can help him find the Magma Stone. Buck will then take the stone and leave Stark Mountain, causing the mountain to begin to act up. After you talk to Buck in his house, he will return to the mountain go put the stone back. Go back to the top of Stark Mountain and Heatran will be there in the place of the Magma Stone. Heatran is encountered at level 70 Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl. Pokémon Platinum Heatran can be caught at the top of Stark Mountain. When the player goes to Route 225, the rival and Crasher Wake will warn you about the Pokémon. If you go along the route normally, you will meet Buck, who will ask you to go on patrol for "goons in space suits", alias Team Galactic grunts. When you reach the mountain, there will be Galactic Grunts, who will head into the mountain. The player will have to follow them inside. Inside, the Galactic Commanders will challenge you to a battle, with Charon to escape to steal the Magma Stone. Buck soon arrives with his Claydol, and will heal your injured Pokémon. After Looker stops the theft of the Magma Stone and arrests Charon, Heatran can be caught at Level 50 after visiting the Battleground and returning to the cave in Stark Mountain. Pokémon Black and White 2 Just like most of the other legendary Pokémon available for capture, Heatran is only able to be captured after the game is complete, but you must first find the Magma Stone. It is located on Route 18, near the P2 Laboratory. You can also meet Crasher Wake along here, too. Anyway, the player can fly back to Lentimas Town, head to Reversal Mountain and capture Heatran. It is Level 67. Game locations |type= |diamondpearl=Stark Mountain |dprarity=One |platinum=Stark Mountain |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Reversal Mountain |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Scorched Slab |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |type= |PMD2=Giant Volcano (Summit) |Ranger2=Volcano Cave (during mission) |Ranger3 = Event Mission }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls. |pearl=It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls. |platinum=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat. |heartgold=Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling place in volcanic caves. |soulsilver=Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling place in volcanic caves. |black=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat. |white=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat. |black 2=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat. |white 2=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat. |x=It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls. |y=Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling place in volcanic caves. |or=It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls. |as=Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling place in volcanic caves.}} Sprites |border= |dpspr=Heatran DP Sprite.png |dpsprs=Heatran DP Shiny Sprite.png |ptspr=Heatran PlatHGSS Sprite.png |ptsprs=Heatran PlatHGSS Shiny Sprite.png |hgssspr=Heatran PlatHGSS Sprite.png |hgsssprs=Heatran PlatHGSS Shiny Sprite.png |IVback=Heatran IV Back Sprite.png |IVbacks=Heatran IV Shiny Back Sprite.png |bwspr=Heatran BW Sprite.gif |bwsprs=Heatran BW Shiny Sprite.gif |Vback=Heatran V Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks=Heatran V Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr=Heatran XY Sprite.gif |xysprs=Heatran XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback=Heatran VI Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks=Heatran VI Shiny Back Sprite.gif }} Appearances Anime A wild Heatran appeared in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! Movies It appeared in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life where it was being controlled by armor created by Marcus. It later turned on Marcus after it was released from Marcus' control after Dawn and several Pokémon, including her own, destroyed the armor. Manga In one of Pokémon Adventures, Platinum Chapter, Heatran is shown. Team Plasma is shown to be after Heatran and Buck has to stop Team Plasma. Trivia *Heatran is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be both male or female. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Heatran. *Heatran has the most double-resistances of all Pokémon yet, with 5: Grass, Bug, Ice, Steel, and Fairy. *Heatran is the only known Pokemon to doubly resist the Fairy-type. Etymology Heatran appears to be based on a turtle along with some volcanic remains. Gallery 485Heatran_DP_anime.png 485Heatran_Dream.png 485Heatran_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg 485Heatran_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 485Heatran_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg VS_Heatran_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon